The present invention relates to the strapping of a stirrup for the saddle of a horse or the like riding animal using strapping means such as stirrup straps or wires offering secure support to the rider""s foot in the stirrup.
Conventional saddles are problematic inasmuch the stirrup straps are attached to the front portion of the saddle, thus causing the rider""s weight to be imposed on a small area in the front part of the saddle frame, thereby compressing the horse""s back in an unpleasant manner. In the long run, this kind of uneven weight distribution on the horse""s back may cause muscular injuries and spinal disorders difficult to heal. Uneven distribution of the rider""s weight is particularly evident during jumps.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stirrup strapping arrangement that is free from the above-described problems. The stirrup strapping according to the invention is characterized in that the strapping means are supported to the saddle so as distribute the load imposed by the rider""s weight on the stirrup over at least a major portion of the saddle. Resultingly, the saddle cannot at any time compress only a single point of the horse""s back, but rather, the rider""s weight transmitted from the stirrups compresses the saddle over its entire length uniformly against the horse""s back. Particularly advantageously the arrangement is suited for use in conjunction with a saddle that is individually contoured to match the shape of a given horse. This kind of saddle and its manufacturing method is described in EP Pat. Appl. No. 98203108.0.
A preferred embodiment of the stirrup strapping arrangement according to the invention is characterized in that the stirrup strapping means comprise a first strap connected to the front portion of the saddle and a second strap connected close the rear portion of the saddle, both straps being connected to each other by means of an eyelet or the like connecting member at a point downward from the saddle skirt, closer to the front portion of the saddle, the eyelet further having attached thereto a lower strap supporting the stirrup. This kind of arrangement provides an easy and advantageous way of distributing the rider""s weight more evenly over frame of the saddle.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the first strap connected to the front portion of the saddle is aligned essentially vertical, while the second strap connected to the rear portion of the saddle extends obliquely downward from its connection point at the rear portion of the saddle to a connection point located substantially midway between the stirrup and the connection point of the first strap to the front portion of the saddle.
A still another preferred embodiment of the invention is characterized in that said stirrup strapping means are formed a single length of strap or wire having its ends connected to connection points provided on the saddle, whereby the stirrup or the support strap/wire thereof is connected to said single length of strap/wire at a point located downward from the saddle skirt and substantially close to the front portion of the saddle.